Electra Shieldmaiden
Electra Shieldmaiden is a Homid Galliard from the Black Furies tribe fighting the Amazon war in Brazil. Biography Born to a close-knit Greek Orthodox family in Spartanburg, South Carolina, Electra grew up in an atmosphere of increasing social consciousness. She undewent her First Change during a bloodly and violent demonstration for women's rights in the 1970s. Although she has only recently arrived in the Amazon, she has taken it upon herself to put together a cohesive history of the Garou's battle against the armies of Pentex in the rainforest. She grudgingly accepts the leadership of Golgol Fangs-First but maintains her own autonomous pack of Black Furies that acts as a long-range scouting patrol throughout the Amazonic region. This Galliard Athro has risen to the position of pack leader through her skill in war and through her ability to interact with the local population - whoever they may be. The Black Furies were among the first of the Garou to join in the Battle for the Amazon and she carries with her the burden of living up to her tribe's formidable reputation. She keeps a close watch on Golgol for any signs that he's beginning to fail in his duties as a war-leader. Her primary concearn, however, is preserving the tale of the battle to save the rainforest from the Wyrm so that Gaia's heroes, living and dead, will long be remembered in moots throughout the world. Appearance Electra, is an imposing woman in her 50's. Her dark hair, which she has cropped close to her skull for her stay in the Amazon, shows only a few silver hairs and her body in lean and hardened from fighting and exercise. In Crinos form she presents herself as in an impressive and ferocious appearance. She wears battle fatigues when necessary and otherwise dresses in clothing suitable for trekking through the jungle. Character Sheet Electra Shieldmaiden Tribe: Black Furies Breed: Homid Auspice: Galliard Rank: 4 (Athro) Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Empathy 1, Expression 4, Intimidation 2, Primal-Urge 2, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 1; Animal Ken 1, Crafts 2, Drive 2, Etiquette 3, Leadership 3, Melee 3, Performance 4, Stealth 3, Survival 2; Enigmas 2, Investigation 2, Law 1, Linguistics 2, Medicine 2, Rituals 3, Science 2. Backgrounds: Allies 2, Contacts 2, Kinfolk 1, Pure Breed 4. Rage: 5 Gnosis: 6 Willpower: 6 Gifts: Beast Speech, Call of the Wyld, Heightened Senses, Inspiration, Mindspeak, Persuasion, Sense Wyrm; Call of the Wyrm, Curse of Aeolus, Dreamspeak, Sense of Prey, Staredown; Disquiet, Eye of the Cobra, Flames of Hestia, Song of Rage; Bridge Walker, Shadows by the Firelight. Rites: Electra knows all minor rites and rites of accord and renown. She also knows the Moot Rite, Rite of the Opened Caern, Gathering for the Departed, Rite of the Questiong Stone, Rite of Summoning, Rite of Talisman Dedication, Rite of Ostracism, Stone of Scorn, Voice of the Jackal, The Hunt, Satire Rite and Soothe the Scars. References *WTA: A World of Rage, p. 42-43 *WTA: Tribebook: Black Furies Revised, p. 96-97 Category:Black Furies Category:Galliards Category:Homids